


Damian's folly

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Non-Consensual Tickling, Poor Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Damian is reluctant to babysit for Dick, but he gives in and decides to do it anyway. Little does he know he's in for a surprise...





	Damian's folly

“You cannot make me do this.” Damian crossed his arms in defiance as Dick was giving him the most pathetic puppy eyed look at him.

“Dami, please? Mar’i needs a baby sitter and we just want one night to ourselves. Kori has been wanting to go to see that play she’s been bugging me about. Pleeease?” 

“Fine!” The youngest Wayne snapped, annoyed. “But you owe me for this, Grayson.”

Dick crushed his brother in a big hug, ignoring his protests. “Thanks, Dami!”

Damian let out a groan. This was going to suck already.

“This show is juvenile.” Damian rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“No, it’s not!” Mar’i snapped, annoyed. She was watching Mystical Ponies on the TV and one of the characters was riding a cloud trailing out rainbows. 

“Missy Moon kicks so much Darkling butt! It’s fun!”

“Fun?! You call this drivel fun?!” The dark-haired youth snapped, flinging his arms in the air. He really wanted to hang out with Todd or Drake; either one of them would be better than dealing with the half-human girl. “I would rather watch paint dry than to rot my mind with this trash!”

“Take that back.” The half-Tamaranean hissed.

“I will not.” Damian sniffed.

“TAKE IT BACK!” Mar’i screeched, her eyes glowing with green energy and she launched herself at the shocked Robin, pounding her fists onto his body.

“Ow! S-Stop this at once!” Damian tried to push the girl off of him, but Mar’i proved to be feistier than he thought. “I-I will tell your father and mother about this!”

The dark-haired girl responded by pulling up Damian’s shirt and began to tickle him.

“Hahahaha! S-Stop!” The current Robin tried his best not to laugh, but he couldn’t help but let out a giggle from his mouth.

“Take it back and I’ll stop.” The green-eyed girl spoke simply.

“N-Never!”

“I enjoyed watching the play greatly, Dick. Thank you for taking me to the theater.” Kori leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek.

“Does this mean I get a reward tonight?” Dick asked, grinning.

“Oh, yes.” The redhead purred silkily.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming inside the house.

“What was that?!” Kori asked, shocked.

“Oh, no…!” Dick moaned, knowing full well the answer. He fished out his keys and opened the door, rushing inside with his wife.

As the two former Titans ran inside, they were greeted with a strange sight. Kori’s green eyes grew wide. 

“What in X’hal’s name…?”

“Damian?” Dick squawked out as he looked at his little brother being sat on by his daughter, who was tickling him all over.

“Say it!” Mar’i shouted. “Say that Mystic Ponies are good!”

“No!” Damian laughed out helplessly. He turned to Kori and Dick. “G-G-Grayson! H-Help me-HAHAHAHA!”

Dick just stared at Damian for a moment, and then turned to Kory. “Should we stop Mari? She does look like she’s having fun…”

“Dick…” Kori frowned.

“Fine.” Nightwing turned towards his daughter. “Mar’I, sweetie? Can you please stop tickling your uncle Damian?”

“Not until he admits he was wrong!” Mar’i snapped.

Damian let out a cross between a squeak and a moan. “F-Fine…! I was wrong! Now let me up!”

The dark-haired girl hopped off of Damian with a smug grin as the older boy let out a relieved groan and slowly got up to his feet. 

“Y-You ok, Dami?” Dick asked.

“Don’t.” The youngest Wayne growled as he straightened himself out. “We will never speak of this again. Good night.” 

With that, Damian stormed past the couple and went outside, slamming the door behind him.

Kori shook her head and frowned at her daughter. 

“Young lady, that was very rude of you. When Damian comes over again, I expect you to apologize to him. Am I clear?”

“Yes, mom.” 

“Good. Now go to your room.” Mar’i then headed upstairs, pouting. Kori then turned to Dick with a half-smile. “It was quite humorous to see Damian giggling like a schoolgirl.”

“Kori, c’mon, I don’t want Damian chasing me with his katana…” Dick snickered.

“Fair enough.” She leaned towards her husband, her arms around him and a sly smile appearing on her lips. “And now, you were speaking of a reward, correct?”

“Oh, yeah…” Dick grinned as the two then began to embrace and kissed each other passionately…


End file.
